Print systems include presentation architectures that are provided for representing documents in a data format that is independent of the methods that are utilized to capture or create those documents. Examples of presentation systems include Portable Document Format (PDF) and PostScript (PS). According to these systems, documents may include mixed content data objects (e.g., combinations of text, image, graphics, etc.).
Further, these print systems perform color printing using a combination of color inks or toners (e.g., cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K)). Thus, mixed content input color data objects received at a print system are rendered using all colorants. In some instances, it may be necessary to implement a printer to replicate a monochromatic color of a different printer, ink or imaging technology (e.g., “cool-black” ink, sepia-toned photograph, etc.) in order to achieve a particular artistic effect.
However when printing color images as monochrome (sometimes called black and white), the resulting hue of the image is often unsatisfactory due to the hue of the black colorant. Therefore, it is likely that all colorants are needed to simulate the monochromatic hue of a different printer (type or manufacturer). While it would be possible to design a print job to use a specific monochromatic hue, a corresponding print file must often be used as is. Additionally, the print file may be in a different color space than the output device, thus, providing no control over the mapping to the final mix of colorants.
Accordingly, a mechanism to map incoming image colors to a user specified hue prior to reproducing at an output device is desired.